


Late Night Lullaby

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Kayla 'verse [2]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Anthemic
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Crush</i> might not be the most conventional lullaby, but it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Lullaby

David doesn’t know what woke him up, but when he opens his eyes the room is dark, the only source of light is a sliver of moonlight breaking through the side of the blackout curtains. The room is chilly, and when he turns to curl up against Andy again, he finds that side of the bed empty and the door is open slightly.

Sitting up, David runs a hand through his short black hair and takes a deep breath before he pulls the covers out of the way to go investigate. The rest of the upstairs is dark at first glance, but there’s a faint sound coming from the nursery. Andy must have taken the baby monitor with him, because otherwise David would have heard that when he woke up.

Tiptoeing, because he doesn’t want to disturb his husband and their daughter, David makes his way down the hallway to the nursery, stopping just outside the door that is slightly ajar. He can’t see much from this angle, not in the mostly dark room, but he can make out his husband sitting in the rocking chair with the tiny frame of Kayla resting on his left arm, as he feeds her with the bottle. So far she’s really lived up to the meaning of her name, though David has no doubt about the fact that she won’t be so pure for much longer, especially not if she takes after Andy. She will always be their beloved, no matter what, there’s no doubt about that, either.

Andy’s humming something that David can’t quite make out, his hair falling into his eyes as he studies Kayla. He falls silent as Kayla’s tiny hand comes up to cover his on the bottle, and David can imagine exactly what his husband is feeling at that moment. Just looking at Kayla and having her look back at you with her big brown eyes, it’s an overwhelming feeling.

Inside the nursery, Andy has started singing again, this time using actual words and not just humming. David can’t make out the words, but he vaguely recognizes the melody, he just can’t tell exactly which one. All he knows is that it’s definitely not an ordinary lullaby.

Pushing the door open as silently as possible, he steps closer, his footsteps silent thanks to the plush carpet covering the floor. When he’s inside the room, he can make out the words properly, and they make him frown. Then he smiles, because it’s kind of adorable, and then he’s back to frowning, because really? That is so not an appropriate song as a lullaby for your five month old daughter.

_Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Andy’s voice is soft as he sings, the expression on his face one of pure love and adoration. Andy keeps saying that Kayla has him wrapped around her little finger, and while that is probably very true, she’s got Andy wrapped even further, more and more every day. David can’t wait to see what it’s like when she’s a teenager.

When Andy reaches the lines ‘Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?‘ it startles a chuckle out of David, because even though none of his songs are completely inappropriate, this is not something you sing to your daughter. He watches Andy’s head snap up, and his expression change. “Archie!” he says, surprised. “I didn’t mean to wake you, you should go back to bed.”

“What are you doing?” David asks, even though he knows exactly what his husband is doing. “I mean, do you really think Crush is an appropriate song to sing to Kayla?”

Andy shrugs, settling the bottle at the small table next to the rocking chair. “It got her to go back to sleep,” he says, stroking a finger over her cheek. David must admit, that he’s got a point there. Besides she’s not old enough to understand what her daddy is singing to her just yet.

“Come on,” Andy says, pulling David to his side and kissing him on the top of his head after settling Kayla into her cot again. “Let’s go get some more sleep before the little one wakes up again.”

“Yeah,” David says around a yawn. Turning around he looks at the cot. “I love you, baby girl.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my schmoop_bingo @ LJ 2010 table for the prompt _Baby – feeding_.


End file.
